


The Woods

by Thegirlwholived



Series: The Woods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fiction, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwholived/pseuds/Thegirlwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love of Noah's life was taken from him suddenly, leaving him heartbroken and lost. When an impulse drives him to the last place he saw her, something happens that changes his views of reality and might help him find out what happened to her. </p><p>If he can survive the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods

He gripped the steering wheel so tight he could feel his skin start to burn as it twisted into the leather, and a slight sense of dread washed over him as he stared at the road in front of him. As he turned the corner he slowed down, pulling into the familiar patch of gravel at the edge of the forest in which She had disappeared. It was on impulse really, and he laughed bitterly at the irony. She had always been the impulsive one while he had always been the logical and practical one. Where he planned everything down to the last detail, she was led by emotions and instinct. She would have loved his actions now, and probably poked fun at him. He smiled at the thought before quickly putting it out of his mind. Once he had parked the car he sat there for quite a few minutes, hesitating and possibly regretting this sudden change of character to impulsiveness. He thought about the day She had disappeared and recalled how desperate he had been to find her. A year later he could still feel that desperation subconsciously though he told himself that he had long since given up hope of ever finding her.

He finally got out of the car and began walking towards the forest running his hands through his disheveled hair and muttering to himself, “What are you doing? What do you think you'll find? She's gone!”

Yet still he made his way into the forest, the wind whispering through the trees as if it were gossiping about his arrival. He shivered as a particularly strong blast found it's way into his thin jacket, but still he trudged on. Now that he had finally made up his mind to make the hike, there was no turning back now. He wasn't sure exactly what drove him, but he felt determined none the less.

A cold, lonely man with nothing left to lose. Nothing left that mattered to him, anyways.

Flashback  
_The sun shone brightly around them, a light breeze cooling their flushed faces after a long hike down the mountain. She groaned dramatically and flopped down on the soft earth, faking a death scene worthy of a Shakespearean play._

_“Never again!” she complained. “I don't know how you always manage to convince me to go all the way to the top, but I swear on my life that I will never race you ever again!”_

_He laughed and said, “Ha! Ya right! All I have to do is make it a competition and you can't resist.”_

_She sat up on her elbows then, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She crinkled her nose and said defiantly, “Ya, ya, whatever! Let's eat. I'm starving!”_

_They pulled out a blanket and set up their picnic, quickly devouring all of the food they had brought. They laid there for quite a while afterwards until the stars had started to come out and a slight chill settled over them. They talked about everything from the creation of the universe to why glue doesn't stick to the container it's in. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been as happy or as at peace as he was at this moment._

He came back to the present when a pine cone landed on his head, waking him from his reverie. He rubbed his head and sighed. Walking forward to the rock where they'd spent their last day together (though neither of them had realized it would be), he noticed scratch marks on the surface of it. He squinted in the sunlight and stepped forward to try and make out what they said.

**WATSON, LOOK FOR ME**

There was an arrow pointing down into the earth below the rock, and he stumbled backwards tripping on a root that was sticking out of the ground. He'd been to this rock countless times after she'd disappeared, foolishly hoping that she'd magically show up and everything would go back to how it was. There had never been any writing there, not even graffiti, he was sure of it. It was one of the things that they loved about this place, how completely untouched it was. Not only that, but no one else knew the nickname she'd called him, and he stared at it in shock.

“It can't—she can't—” he stuttered.

Still staring at the rock in front of him, he watched in a strange mixture of perplexed curiosity and caution as it began to slide away from him, revealing a dirt slide leading down into the earth. The root that had tripped him earlier suddenly came to life and began snaking its way towards his foot, wrapping itself around his ankle pulling him towards the hole before he could even call out for help. He scrambled, panicking. Clawing at the dirt and looking for anything to hold onto, he twisted around and hit his head on the edge of the rock before blacking out. After his body had been pulled completely into the hole, the rock slid back into place. The root that had so suddenly come to life planted itself back into the earth and the woods went back to normal as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I have writers block about how to move forward. This first part feels too short to me and yet I've said all I feel I need to say for this section. Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are definitely welcome! I may make this more explicit later on, but we will see how it goes.


End file.
